Un goût amer
by Taranisse
Summary: Très bien. Alors embrassons-nous, caressons-nous. Emmène moi boire un verre, raccompagne-moi. Fait-moi frissonner, fait-moi aimer. Sortons ensemble, allons au cinéma. Embrasse-moi encore, encore et encore. Mais le premier à succomber…perds.
1. Chapter 1

**Les personnages de Percy Jackson and the olympians ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Rick Riordan.**

**Voila une nouvelle fiction. Je n'ai pas abandonner l'autre, pas d'inquiétudes ! C'est juste que j'avais envie, vraiment envie de poster cette histoire dont l'idée originale est de chicagoraining qui m'a très gentillement laissé reprendre la base de son histoire, merci beaucoup !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

CHAPITRE 1 :

« -Annabeth ! Attends ! »

Comment est-ce qu'on a pu en arriver là ? Dîtes le moi. Même moi je n'en sais strictement rien. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, je ne sais pas où je vais, je ne suis même plus sûre de la personne que je suis sensée être.

Des larmes au goût amer coulent à flot sur le long de mes joues, abandonnant toute combattivité à les arrêter. Mes cheveux blonds collés au visage me bouchent la vue. Mes yeux gris sont ternis, gonflés et rougis par la tristesse. Voilà ce que je suis devenue. Une épave, rien de plus.

J'essaye vainement de me frayer un chemin parmi la foule de gens qui se promène dans les rues de New York alors qu'inconsciemment, elle m'empêche de pouvoir _le _semer, ce que je veux à tout prix. Oui, lui. Celui qui est à l'origine de tous mes problèmes. Je lui en veux…mais je m'en veux tellement plus.

Par sa faute, en quelques minutes à peine, je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi même. J'ai juste envie de m'enterrer six pieds sous terre, que personne ne me retrouve et vieillir dans la solitude constante. Et tout ça à cause d'un stupide jeux…stupide jeu…. Je le savais pourtant ! Je savais que j'allais le perdre !...et pourtant…je n'ai rien voulu entendre, juste mon orgueil et ma fierté, peut être.

« -Annabeth ! Je t'en pris ! »

Je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire. Lui sauter dans les bras ou bien le frapper douloureusement ? Non, rien de tout ça. L'ignorer. L'ignorer est la meilleure chose à faire, c'est ce qui fait le plus mal. Qu'il souffre comme il me la fait…

Je tente sans réel espoir de pouvoir un jour courir librement loin de lui et de tous ces problèmes mais je n'arrive qu'à marcher sur des pieds, bousculer des personnes, me faire tomber…je ne peux pas lui échapper. Un moment ou un autre il m'aura…et je ne pourrai rien faire à part me noyer une nouvelle fois…me noyer et rien de plus…

Sa main se pose finalement sur mon épaule en une brûlure de désir mélangée désormais à de la mélancolie. Son souffle chaud me caresse le cou en une douce torture tandis que ses lèvres chatouillent mes oreilles.

« -Annabeth…s'il te plait, arrête de courir et écoute moi…je t'en supplie… »

Je ne me retourne pas. Je ne me retournerai pas. Je ne le ferrai pas. Il ne le mérite tout simplement pas, je veux qu'il le comprenne, je veux qu'il me laisse.

Je recommence à marcher mais il resserre fermement sa poigne autour de mon épaule et m'empêche d'avancer plus loin.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait ça ? Il veut seulement m'humilier ! Oh oui ! Le plus grand playboy de tout le lycée a finalement réussi à me faire tomber dans le tourbillon de l'amour, moi, la fille trop sérieuse et trop coincée, classée intello de service ! Et dès que la nouvelle aura fait le tour, tout le monde rira dans mon dos…à la bonne heure !...stupide jeu…

Tout ça à cause d'un foutu jeux…juste quelques paroles pour 's'amuser un peu'. Rien que ça. Malgré tout, ces mots, ses paroles résonnent en moi comme si je venais de les prononcer, me hantant chaque nuit :

« Très bien. Alors embrassons-nous, caressons-nous.

Emmène moi boire un verre, raccompagne-moi.

Fait-moi frissonner, fait-moi aimer.

Sortons ensemble, allons au cinéma.

Embrasse-moi encore, encore et encore.

Mais le premier à succomber…perds. »

J'avais joué à ce jeu des milliers de fois. Je l'avais perdu à chaque reprise. Maintenant, mes murailles étaient construites, mes techniques accomplies. Je ne pouvais que le gagner…et pourtant, je l'ai perdu pour la dernière fois.

Oui, moi, Annabeth Chase avait joué avec Percy Jackson.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 2 :

_4 mois auparavant_

Je serrais mes livres de toutes mes forces contre ma poitrine comme si la peur de les perdre m'avait engloutie de la tête aux pieds. Je guettais sans arrêts chaque verre de soda qui pouvait 'accidentellement' se renverser sur moi tandis que mes pas claquaient de plus en plus vite sur le sol en marbre. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de tourner frénétiquement la tête dans toutes les directions alors que mes cheveux fouettaient mon visage en cadence.

Une énième fois je faisais pivoter ma tête derrière mon dos, mais sans l'avoir prévu dans mes plans, je devais bien l'avouer, je venais de percuter quelqu'un de plein fouet au beau milieu du couloir alors qu'il ne me restait plus que quelques mètres avant d'atteindre mon casier !

Je grognais de mécontentement et frappais faiblement le sol de mon poing, les fesses par terre, pouvant me faire écraser d'une minute à l'autre. J'en avais marre ! Il fallait toujours que la malchance me prenne par derrière et que mes plans ne se passent pas comme prévu et tombaient à l'eau ! L'univers tout entier était contre moi, à ce qui paraissait…

Je me remettais finalement de mes émotions et commençais mollement à ramasser tous mes manuels scolaires, qui venaient bien malgré eux, de passer leur baptême de l'air tandis que la personne en face de moi était en train de se relever sans même m'aider et encore moins s'excuser, murmurant pour elle-même un mot qui allait me hanter tout au long de ma nouvelle année.

« -Nerde… »

Je relevais furieusement la tête, ne voulant plus me laisser faire une année de plus tout en fusillant son dos. Ce garçon s'éloignait petit à petit dans les couloirs, se fondant lentement parmi la masse d'étudiants, sans même un regard en arrière. La seule chose que j'ai pu retenir de lui fut sa démarche nonchalante…et ses cheveux noirs.

Je continuais de regarder béatement dans la direction qu'il venait de prendre, pensant vaguement qu'aucune personne aussi mal élevée ne puisse exister.

Je me décidais enfin à me remettre sur mes pieds après avoir été bloquée une bonne partie de mon temps libre, assise en plan en plein milieu des couloirs. Je me dirigeais prestement vers mon casier, un sourire aux lèvres : aucune boisson sucrée et collante ne s'était attardée sur moi ! La journée n'avait peut-être finalement pas si mal commencé…

Je rangeais méthodiquement mes cahiers puis ferais mon casier à double tour pour pouvoir enfin retrouver ma classe calmement, seulement dix minutes avant la sonnerie. Je commençais à déballer mes affaires sur la table que je venais de choisir, celle du premier rang. De toute façon, à part moi, personne n'en voulait. Pourtant, moi, je la trouvais très pratique. Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi la majeure partie des lycéens ne prenaient pas en compte l'importance des études dans la vie. C'était quelque chose d'essentiel pour un jour pouvoir travailler dans le domaine qui nous plaît.

Patiemment, j'attendais que la sonnerie se fasse entendre tout en observant chaque tête qui dépassait le seuil de la porte, curieuse de savoir avec qui je passerai l'année…même si je ne me ferrai pas spécialement d'amis. Il paraissait que j'étais trop barbante…et trop moche aussi. Enfin, ça c'était juste parce que je ne prenais pas en compte certains critères comme porter des vêtements tellement moulant que ne rien porter du tout reviendrai au même et que, extraordinairement, je ne me maquillais pas. J'étais simplement vu comme une bête de foire, rien de plus.

La sonnerie retentissait finalement, me faisant couper court mes sombres pensées tandis que notre nouvelle prof de maths, Mme Dodds, faisait son entrée en scène. Elle traversait la classe, nous regardant de haut malgré sa petite taille, une lueur sévère et colérique animant ses yeux.

Elle prit une craie puis la fit grincer sur le tableau en un bruit strident, écrivant son propre nom sur l'ardoise :

« -Je suis Mme Dodds, votre professeure de maths pour cette année. La terminale est une classe importante et surtout décisive pour vous. Je ne tolérerai aucun cadeau, si vous êtes à la traine, débrouillez-vous tout seul, c'est votre problème. »

Sa voix nasillarde résonna dans toute la salle, nous glaçant le sang et nous faisant frissonner tous alors qu'un silence de mort régnait. Personne n'aimais Mme Dodds, pas même moi, c'était un être sadique et sans cœur. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça que pratiquement tout le lycée la surnommait derrière son dos « la Furie ». Ce surnom lui avait valu à un délire en classe de grec et depuis tout le monde l'avait adopté.

Nous nous asseyons silencieusement, ne voulant en aucun cas attirer la colère de notre geôlière alors qu'elle commençait une phrase qu'elle ne termina jamais :

« -Cette année, nous allons… »

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant apparaître dans l'encadrement un jeune homme à l'allure plutôt athlétique avec des yeux vert de mer et des cheveux de jais, portant avec lui un sourire plus qu'effronté :

« -Ah, Mme Dodds ! Ravi de vous revoir ! Vous avez passez de bonnes vacances ?! »

Elle regarda sa montre puis le fusilla de son regard féroce pour finalement lui crier par dessus la tête :

« -M. Jackson, vous connaissez le tarif ! Hum…voyons voir, avec un quart d'heure de retard, à combien estimez vous les heures de retenues ?!

-Je dirai environ aucune. Parce que grâce à moi, vous avez pu bénéficier d'un quart d'heure de vacances en plus ! Vous devriez plutôt me remercier ! »

Tous les regards étaient figés sur eux, les respirations faibles et même en arrêts pour certaine personne alors que son sourire s'accentua. Désormais, ils ne se lançaient plus que des regards de pure haine. Je ne savais pas qu'elle mouche l'avait piqué mais ce garçon avait un culot monstre. Jamais personne ne s'était adressé de la sorte en face de Mme Dodds…et quand je disais jamais, c'était jamais au grand jamais.

« -Très bien. Neufs heures de colle. Allez-vous asseoir à côté de Mlle Chase. Levez vous. »

Il grogna au nombre d'heures de détention puis regarda à travers la classe, légèrement perdu :

« -Euh…ouai…c'est qui Chase ? »

Je me suis subitement levée, me maudissant intérieurement d'avoir oublié de me présenter alors que mon nouveau voisin me scruta de haut en bas pour finalement pousser un soupir bien audible de sa part.

« -Pas encore toi… »

J'haussais un sourcil, posant une question muette mais il ne me regardait déjà plus et m'ignorer superbement.

La dernière heure de cours venait de s'achever alors que j'attendais patiemment de sortir la dernière pour passer une dernière fois aux casiers, ne voulant pas être bousculée de tous les côtés. Je trainais les pieds, laissant mon regard vagabonder le long des murs où des affiches se succédaient sans relâche. Handball. Basketball. Football. Gymnastique. Natation. Athlétisme…je me stoppais soudainement, me pinçant les lèvres tandis que mes yeux ne voulaient plus se détacher de la liste d'inscription. Après tout, un peu de sport ne peu en aucun cas me faire de mal, si ? Peut-être qu'après, les autres me verraient autrement, qui pouvait le savoir ?

Je regardais nerveusement de gauche à droite, de chaque côté du couloir avant de pouvoir être sûre et certaine d'être seule. En quelques secondes à peine, je me retrouvais de l'autre côté, écrivant mon nom sous la liste d'athlétisme, tout en ne pouvant pas m'empêcher de laisser mon regard glisser sur les cotés.

Je reculais de trois pas, observant une unique fois mon inscription avant de partir au plus vite, de peur de vouloir faire marche arrière et de raturer mon nom jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'une tache noire.

Je me détournais rapidement et m'élançais dans une course effrénée le long des couloirs, me rattrapant de justesse à chaque dérapage tandis que j'enfonçais toutes les portes sur mon chemin. Je me retrouvais finalement à l'extérieur du bâtiment, hors d'haleine.

« -C'est pas trop tôt ! J'ai failli attendre… ! »

Je me retournais à une vitesse phénoménale, telle une voleuse prise en flagrant délit, le 'stress sportif' me donnant encore des pulsions nerveuses.

« -T'es devenue muette ? »

Je regardais la personne en face de moi, n'y croyant pas mes yeux.

« -Thalia ?

-Tu ne croyais tout de même pas te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement ?! »

Je souriais à son caractère borné et acharné avant de littéralement me jeter dans l'ouverture de ses bras.

Thalia Grace, 19 ans, grande punk au cœur d'or, fille d'un grand fonctionnaire et accessoirement ma meilleure amie. Elle avait quitté le lycée l'année dernière, me laissant seule derrière elle.

« -Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? »

Ma voix était légèrement étouffée par ses cheveux mais je savais très bien qu'elle avait compris. Elle releva un sourcil, comme je savais si bien le faire.

« -Je n'ai même plus le droit de rendre visite à ma meilleure amie ? »

Elle mit une main sur le cœur, voulant certainement paraître blessée.

« -Eh bien, si c'est comme ça… »

Elle avait fait demi-tour, essayant lentement de partir loin de là mais je la retenais dans son élan, trop heureuse qu'elle ait pensée à moi…mais Thalia et son grand sens du théâtre me prirent de court :

« -Très bien, alors si tu veux que je reste avec toi, il va falloir que tu me promettes une chose…tu viens avec moi au bal de rentrée ! »

Je la regardais instantanément de plusieurs façons : surprise, étonnée, choquée. Moi, aller à une fête ?! Du jamais vu !

« -Tu te fous de ma gueule, c'est ça ?

-Non ! Allez viens, ça va être amusant ! Il y aura des gens de ton lycée et de ton âge, c'est une occasion en or pour se faire des amis ! »

Je ne savais pas. Au premier abord j'étais quelque peu réticente mais je me demandais si, pour une fois, Thalia n'avait pas raison.

« -C'est un bal publique et en plus ce sera masqué ! »

Je me balançais d'un pied à l'autre, gênée par cette demande si peu commune et hésitais de plus en plus.

« -Fais le pour moi… »

Je n'y croyais pas ! Elle n'allait quand même pas verser une larme ?! J'encrais mon regard dans le sien et je continuais à lui tenir tête…mais de nous deux, c'était elle la plus têtue.

« -Ok ok, t'as gagné…

-Yeah ! Vendredi soir, chez moi à 19h. »


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello ! Je suis désolée du temps d'attente mais j'étais partie en vacances marcher pendant dix jours en corse...du coups le soir en camping y a pas d'ordi et pas d'internet...et j'ai cassé l'écran de mon ipod. Je sais je sais je suis douée, on me le dit souvent. Enfin bref, de toute façon je ne posterai pas régulièrement, plutôt au gré de mon imagination. Je crois bien que vous l'aviez déjà compris. Sinon c'est bientôt la rentrée et bonjour le brevet pour moi...haha c'est pas encore pressant, c'est en fin d'année ! J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances et que vous avez bien bronzé parce que moi j'ai de belles marques ! Le short et le débardeur croisé dans le dos plus les bretelles mon bronzage est magnifique...et en plus j'ai les pieds et les genoux en compote. J'en ai pris plein la vue et plein le c**...nan c'est pas vrai, pas pour cette partie là. **

**Bon on est pas là pour lire 'the story of my life' mais plutôt l'histoire d'Annabeth et de...haha je pense que vous l'aviez déjà deviné.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Je retroussais mon nez devant l'imposante porte en chêne en face de moi. Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais accepté cette stupide requête déjà ?! Bon Dieu…je le regrettais avant même d'avoir commencé.

J'effleurais légèrement le métal froid de la sonnette avant de prendre mon courage à deux mains et de souffler un bon coup. Après tout ce n'était que Thalia…oh mon Dieu c'était Thalia ! Elle allait m'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs…

Je revenais très lentement sur mes pas, priant à m'en donner une migraine pour ne pas faire de bruit et, en l'occurrence, signaler ma présence. A pas feutrés, je descendais les marches en gré et traversais l'allée, jonglant entre les parterres de fleurs. Je jetais instinctivement des coups d'œil dans ma nuque, frôlant mon but…quand la porte s'ouvrit en un grincement douloureux. Mon cœur, quant à lui, avait loupé un battement tandis que mes épaules se raidissaient.

« -Ne me dit pas que tu voulais te défiler ? »

Je me retournais aussi naturellement que possible alors que sous le perron se trouvait ma meilleure ennemie, un sourire aux allures sadiques coincé au bout des lèvres. Je lui souriais faussement en retour avant de faire pour la troisième fois ce chemin de la souffrance.

Arrivée à son niveau, elle me tapota le dos, me narguant de ma médiocre tentative d'échappatoire.

Enfin, elle me laissa entrer dans son hall -aussi grand que notre appartement, soit dit en passant- et balancer mes chaussures négligemment sur le paillasson.

« -Bon, c'est pas tout mais va falloir qu'on se bouge le derrière si on veut être prêtes dans deux heures ! »

Son ton joyeux me dégoûta alors que je me demandais encore pourquoi on était meilleures amies…ou meilleures ennemies ?

Bon, allez Annabeth, prends de bonnes résolutions. Tu ne te défileras pas…pas pour l'instant.

Thalia me traina d'une poigne de fer par le bout de la manche et avançait dans le dédale de couloirs au deuxième étage. Nous nous arrêtions devant une porte tout aussi banale que les autres à l'exception d'une pancarte où « Allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis » était écrit. C'était son antre strictement personnel…sa chambre.

Elle poussa la porte d'un coup de pied magistral, laissant apparaître en face de moi, droite comme un piqué et souriante comme un rayon de soleil Silena Beauregard. Elle ne disait rien tandis que je lui lançais désespérément des regards de détresse profonde, elle se contentait juste de m'indiquer malicieusement la salle de bain. Thalia m'y poussant de force.

La porte claquée, je pestais intérieurement contre elles et me déplaçais lourdement pour aller attraper une serviette de bain fraîche. Sans compter sur une dernière raillerie avant de jeter les armes :

« -Dites tout de suite que je pue ! »

J'imaginais déjà leur sourire derrière le mur mais je rentrais sous le jet d'eau brûlant, me procurant un bien-être irréductible. Ma seule et unique pensée sensée à ce moment là a été « plus vite j'irai, plus vite ça se terminera ». Enfin, c'était ce que j'espérais…

Je sortais finalement de la douche pour plonger dans une pièce submergée par de la buée. Je chercher à tâtons ma serviette puis l'enroulais fermement autour de ma poitrine, sortant de la pièce devenue de plus en plus étouffante. Les deux compères m'attendant au pas de la porte, prenant un malin plaisir à me torturer.

« -Première étape terminée. »

Leurs voix en chœur résonnèrent comme un écho dans mon cerveau tel un cauchemar alors que je me demandais de plus en plus si elles n'avaient pas répété la scène en secret. Je soupirais de leur comportement exaspérant et posais une question à laquelle je ne voulais en aucun cas savoir la réponse.

« -Et, il y en a combien…des étapes ? »

Leurs regards s'allumèrent et de la même manière malsaine de me répondre ensemble, elles me dirent, laissant le bout de la phrase en suspend :

« -Plein… »

Manifestement, Thalia et Silena avaient le don pour me laisser dans le vague total, me faisant imaginer des scénarios dignes d'Hollywood. Ce que je déteste le plus.

Soudain, je me suis senti poussée vers le bas et je rencontrais brutalement le siège d'une chaise en bois, tandis que je me faisais asperger de poudre, barbouiller d'eye-liner ou de crayon et suffoquer sous le parfum. Elles me levaient puis me rasseyaient et maltraitaient mes jambes et mes sourcils à la cire. Mes cheveux calcinés par le sèche-cheveux. Je ne voulais pas voir le résultat.

Je me sentais tirée de tous les côtés alors que j'essayais de me maintenir droite et digne dans cet affront. Mes doigts étaient endoloris à force de s'agripper aux accoudoirs et mes yeux de se fermer. Je me raccrochais avec conviction que tout ça serait bientôt terminé mais aussitôt, prise d'une pulsion et les nerfs à bout, je me levais de mon fauteuil de fortune. J'avais l'impression d'être une vulgaire poupée Barbie…j'en avais encore des frissons…

« -Pas mal…

-Pas mal du tout, même… »

Elles commencèrent à me tourner autour tels des rapaces convoitant leur proie avant de finalement ralentir la cadence et de laisser place à une moue satisfaite sur leur visage. J'allais ouvrir la bouche quand Thalia partit en trombe et est revenue, me plaquant un objet non identifié sur les yeux.

« -Eh bah, voilà ! Comme ça, c'est parfait ! »

Je la regardais légèrement abrutie puis Silena m'entraina délicatement vers le fond de la chambre, vers le miroir. Elle mit ses petites mains sur mes yeux pour faire durer l'attente.

Elle nous stoppait dans notre marche et laissait tomber la pression sur mes yeux. Je soulevais mes paupières alors que des tâches de couleurs dansaient devant ma vue tel un feu d'artifice au plus haut de son apogée…mais peu à peu le festival s'estompait et je m'habituais à la lumière. Je trouvais enfin l'image de mon reflet. Et j'en le souffle littéralement coupé.

Le miroir me renvoyer l'image d'une jeune femme belle et soignée, portant avec élégance une longue robe bustier noire, alors que des mèches blondes et rebelles s'échappaient d'un chignon désordonné pour venir encadrer son visage, caché d'un masque orné de dentelles blanches…Mes deux amies arrivèrent par derrière, me prenant chacune une épaule, elles aussi revêtues de leurs robes et de leurs masques. Elles étaient tout simplement magnifiques.

« -On y va ?

-Oui… »

Ma réponse ne fut qu'un souffle mais bien suffisant pour être entendu.

* * *

Nous nous retrouvions finalement devant le gymnase décoré à l'effigie du bal alors que plusieurs groupes d'ados se pavanaient à l'entrée, cigarettes en bouches. Nous passions à côtés d'eux rapidement, sans même un regard…soupçonnant tout de même quelques regards persistants à notre égard. Pour une fois on allait les laissé courir…pour une fois.

La double porte dépassée, Silena nous quitta pour rejoindre son groupe d'amis alors que Thalia et moi poursuivions notre marche jusqu'aux boissons. Mais je voyais bien qu'elle n'était déjà plus avec moi, son regard se laissant courir parmi la foule. Je ne pus m'empêcher de la libérer.

« -Vas-y. Je m'en sortirai très bien toute seule. »

Elle m'a juste souri puis elle est allée se fondre dans la masse d'ombres mouvantes de la piste de danse. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire…

Je restais encore quelques temps dans mon coin à balancer mon poids d'un côté et d'un autre, essayant de danser en vain quand je me décidais à sortir me rafraichir.

Je passais entre les corps mouvants et les verres délaissés par terre quand une main m'agrippa le bras. Je me retournais, lassée :

« -Non, Thalia. Je ne rentre pas encore, je vais juste prendre l'air…

-Hum…ce n'était pas ce que j'allais demander… »

Je me retournais vivement. Face à moi se trouvait un jeune homme, masqué…comme tout le monde ici.

« -Je voulais plutôt te proposer une danse. »

Je regardais encore bêtement derrière moi, vérifier si c'était bel et bien à moi à qui il parlait. Je n'eu pas mon mot à dire qu'il m'entrainait déjà sur la piste. Le mystérieux garçon fit signe au DJ et une musique lente et douce se mit en route, résonnant dans toute la salle. Je ne bougeais toujours pas alors qu'il soufflait de désapprobation. Il prit mes mais entre les siennes et les mises derrière son cou avant de me rapprocher de lui, ses mains sur mes hanches. Je ne pu dire qu'une chose :

« -Tu l'as fait exprès.

-Peut être. »

Sur ces paroles, il me colla d'avantage à lui, nos corps ondulant pour se modeler à l'autre. Finalement, je me laissais faire. Ce soir je ne me sentais pas spécialement belle, non…je me sentais attirante. Et j'allais en profiter au maximum.

Apparemment mon cavalier en a pensé autant et commençait à dessiner des cercles sur mes hanches, sur mon dos, alors que ses lèvres laissaient leur marque le long de mon cou. Puis il me dit d'une voix étrangement douce :

« -Je ne connais même pas ton nom. »

Je réfléchissais à toute allure avant de m'aventurer sur un terrain inconnu.

« -C'est un bal masqué, à ce que je sache. Le but, c'est l'anonymat très cher. »

Je le sentis sourire dans mon cou tandis qu'une envie de vengeance me prit d'assaut, sachant instinctivement qu'il était un joueur né. Je commençais à effleurer du bout des lèvres sa peau bronzée, son cou, sa joue, son oreille, tout ce qui se trouvait sous mon nez, espérant que les mêmes sensations de papillons se propageant dans son corps le prennent tout comme moi il y a peu.

Je le vis déglutir alors que je l'achevais d'une voix sensuelle. Et pour une fois dans ma vie, je voulais faire comme toutes ces filles écervelées :

« - Très bien. Alors embrassons-nous, caressons-nous.

Emmène moi boire un verre, raccompagne-moi.

Fait-moi frissonner, fait-moi aimer.

Sortons ensemble, allons au cinéma.

Embrasse-moi encore, encore et encore.

Mais le premier à succomber…perd. »

Après tout, là, je ne m'aventurais pas sur un terrain inconnu. Je le connaissais par cœur.

Le garçon se redressa avec légèreté et reprit soudainement du poil de la bête et rétorqua, confiant, tout en jouant avec mes mèches de bébé.

« -Tu ne sais pas contre qui tu joue.

-Je prends le risque… »

Nous nous séparâmes satisfait de notre nouveau défi puis, avide de savoir qui allait être mon partenaire de jeu, je lui dis :

« -Demain, 11h à la fontaine du parc, en face du lycée. »

Il fit un de ces sourires en coin de travers puis s'éloigna de moi.

* * *

**Je crois que j'aime bien terminer mes chapitres avec des rendez-vous...j'aime vous faire attendre...et j'aime pas attendre.**

**J'ai découvert un chanteur ! Alors si vous voulez savoir c'est Chris Daughtry. J'aime bien It's not over et Waiting for Superman. Voili voilou, je vous dis à la prochaine ! ( Ceci est totalement hors sujet mais bon que voulez vous je partage tout ! Ou pas...enfin bon...je suis juste entrain de me faire un monologue...)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey tout le monde ! Je suis désolée de l'attente mais j'avais vraiment la flegme de me remettre au travail non pas que l'inspiration me manque ( j'ai eu une idée géniale de fic mais si j'en commence encore une autre mes pauvres, vous allez en attendre du temps et puis pour toutes les finir...mamamia ! ) ! Alors je me suis mis un bon coup de pied au derrière et voilà ! J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne rentrée ! Et je tiens à vous remercier vous tous ! Ca me fait énormément plaisir quand vous mettez mon histoire dans vos favoris ou encore quand vous me suivez ! Le top du top c'est quand vous me laissez des reviews, je suis au paradis ! Alors n'hésitez pas, je ne mords pas ! Donc du coup pour répondre à ta proposition lanercy: je veux bien faire ça mais vous allez attendre deux fois plus de temps qu'avant alors dites moi si vous voulez attendre un petit moment mais que je fasse des chapitres en stock ou si je continue à faire comme ça !**

**Merci pour tout vos commentaire !**

**Je n'aie qu'une chose à dire: bonne lecture !**

* * *

« -Quoi ? Non mais t'es pas sérieuse là ? C'est une blague, tu me fais marcher !

-Thalia…calme-toi.

-Non, je ne me calmerai pas ! »

Thalia faisait les cents pas devant moi, me réprimandant de mon soit disant 'comportement inacceptable'…

« -Et puis après, qui c'est qui va te ramasser à la petites cuillère ? Moi ! »

Je ne prenais même plus la peine de lui répondre après l'avoir résonné toute la matinée. De toute façon, c'était ma vie, j'en faisais ce que j'en voulais…et si le fait d'avoir recommençé à joué lui déplaisait, elle n'avait rien à me dire.

« -Nan mais tu m'écoutes là ?!

-Oui…mais s'il te plait, laisse moi tranquille avec ça. Je me débrouillerai toute seule avec mes problèmes de cœur, promis. »

Elle me regarda de manière intense derrière ses yeux électriques puis sembla se radoucir un temps soit peu.

« -…Alors c'est qui le gars avec qui tu joues ? »

Alors là j'allais me faire allumer.

« -Hum…c'est que…en fait..je, je ne sais pas trop…

-Quoi ? »

Et ça y est, c'est reparti.

« -Là je dis non ! Tu ne sais même pas contre qui tu vas jouer ?! Si ça se trouve ce n'est qu'un pervers qui voudra abuser de toi…ou encore pire, un délinquant ou même un ravisseur voudra te kidnapper et te marier de force à un inconnu dans un pays où personne ne te retrouvera ! Si..

-Thalia la ferme ! »

Ca y est, le mal était dit et les yeux de ma meilleure amis allaient certainement sortir de leurs orbites.

« -Pardon ?

-Je suis vraiment navrée de te décevoir, vraiment. Mais maintenant je ne peux plus reculer et j'ai bien la ferme intention d'en ressortir vainqueur…je sais que tu ne veux que mon bien et j'en suis profondément touchée.

-…Ouais…Moi aussi je suis désolée, je peux être un peu envahissante sur les bords…mais quand même ! »

Je me laissais retomber sur le dossier puis soupirais et essayais malgré tout de rester bien sagement au fond de mon fauteuil, calme et posée telle la parfaite petite fille bien élevée.

C'était donc toujours sereinement que je regardais Thalia se ronger les ongles tout en me lançant de temps à autre un regard interrogateur. Au bout de quelques minutes mes efforts avaient finalement portés leurs fruits tandis que Thalia se s'asseyait sur le canapé en face de moi, ses yeux fixant étrangement la plante derrière mon dos, se mordant les lèvres.

« -Oh et puis zut ! On ne va tout de même pas s'engueuler pour ça ?! Au pire des cas on se retrouve au commissariat pour porter plainte contre ce malotru !...tu veux regarder un film ? »

Mes lèvres s'étiraient au fil des secondes qui passaient alors qu'une immense reconnaissance s'emparait de moi. Je me levais prestement et voulu m'élancer dans ses bras tandis que qu'un « merci » fusa dans toute la pièce. Thalia me regarda apeurée puis repris vite ses esprits, balayant hautainement de sa main l'air vide devant elle alors que je me plantais dans mon élan, devant la table basse.

« -Ouais, ouais…c'est ça. »

Elle se leva difficilement et alla évidemment dans la cuisine mettre du popcorn au micro-onde et de mon côté, j'allais choisir un film dans sa bibliothèque à quelques pas du comptoir. Thalia tira sur un tiroir et marmonna pour elle même des phrases incompréhensibles de là où j'étais, mais je devinais assez facilement que ce devait être quelque chose du genre : « Salé ou sucré…oh je sais pas moi ! Allez, a pile ou face…j'ai pas de pièce…pu..punaise…j'aime pas le salé de toute façon ! ». Après ça, elle enfourna son bol dans l'appareil tandis qu'à travers le vacarme tonitruant, elle me demanda :

« -Mais si tu ne sais pas qui c'est, alors comment vous allez vous reconnaître ? »

Malheureusement, ce n'était que maintenant que ça avait fait tilt dans ma tête bien remplie.

« -Annie ? »

Je bloquais quelques instants avant de diriger mon regard sur l'horloge accrochée au-dessus du plan de travail. 11h15.

« -Annabeth ?

-Merde. »

Je sortais précipitamment de la cuisine, me prenant bien sûr le coin du comptoir, faisant tomber le bol fraichement sorti du micro-onde sur le sol désormais sale. Mais aussitôt arrivée dans le hall, je me débattais sur la pointe de mes pieds pour pouvoir attraper mes baskets, sur l'étagère du haut, maudissant ma petite taille. Une fois enfilées, c'était avec mes lacets que le combat continuait avec acharnement, ma meilleure amie me rejoignant légèrement perplexe.

« -Pas le temps de t'expliquer. »

Et c'était ainsi que je sortais de la maison, la course contre la montre me collant à la peau. Jamais de ma vie je n'avais été en retard et bien entendu, il fallait que ça arrive aujourd'hui ! Comme par hasard ! Cette dispute avec Thalia m'avait sorti ce rendez-vous de la tête, bon sang !

Je sortais de la propriété et courais à en perdre haleine le long des bâtiments, évitant au mieux les passants, par ailleurs j'avais bien cru devenir folle avec tous les feux passant au rouge dès que je me rapprochais, et quant aux cyclistes je n'en parlerai même pas.

Cours…cours…cours…tourne à droite…cours…attention au banc publique…cours..cours…attention passants…tourne à gauche…cours. Enfin je me trouvais devant le portail de ce fameux parc tandis que je m'engouffrais dans cette mini jungle au beau milieu de ce monde urbain, cherchant désespérément cette maudite fontaine. 11h25.

Mince…il n'y avait plus personne. C'était pas possible ! Je regardais tout autour de moi, constatant avec fatigue le résultat alors que je me laissais lamentablement tomber sur le banc en face du jet d'eau, me traitant de tous les noms. Quand même, une demi-heure de retard ! Je ne me reconnaissais plus...

Je fermais les yeux, ravalant ma colère alors que j'essayais tant bien que mal de profiter des rayons de soleil qui filtraient au travers des feuilles. Une présence se fit ressentir à côté de moi mais je me forçais à garder mes yeux clos, calmant mon esprit en ébullition.

« -C'est toi la fille d'hier soir, celle du bal ? »

Je sursautais tandis que mes yeux s'ouvraient à la vitesse de la lumière. Je tournais la tête dans la direction de la voix, c'est à dire à côté de moi. Mon cœur rata un battement quand enfin je voyais son visage. Je me décalais à l'opposé du banc, marmonnant à mon tour dans ma barbe.

« -Non, non, non, non, non…c'est pas possible, ce ne pas être toi ! »

Désormais je le montrais du doigt, terminant ma phrase à voix haute. Il fronça les sourcils.

« -Désolé j'ai dû me tromper de personne. Je cherche une fille qui été au bal de rentrée hier soir, nous avons…comment dire…nous nous sommes lancés un défi. »

Il me dévisagea méticuleusement de ses yeux verts puis, voyant que je ne disais rien, engagea la conversation :

« -On est pas ensemble au lycée ? »

J'haussais vaguement la tête, comprenant ce qui m'arrivait alors qu'il ne se doutait de rien.

« -Je suis sûr de t'avoir déjà vu dans le bahut…eh ho ? Je parle dans le vide ou quoi ? De toute façon il est déjà 12h, je m'en vais, la fille que j'attendais manifestement n'est pas venue. »

Il se leva, sa démarche toujours aussi nonchalante.

« -Attends ! »

Je lui attrapais le bras, mes joues virant à l'écarlate.

« -Je…c'est moi la fille que tu attends, c'est moi la fille avec qui tu as joué hier soir. »

Il me regarda étrangement puis quelque chose dût lui revenir car il dit :

« -Annabeth Chase. »

A ma grande surprise, il connaissait mon nom. Et moi je n'ais pas put m'empêcher de souffler le sien :

« -Persée Jackson. »


End file.
